Seventh Book Ending
by born4purple
Summary: My school had a contest to rewrite the ending to Harry Potter and I won. No I do not own Harry Potter and this takes place imediatly after the Prince's Tale


Harry laid on the carpeted floor of the Dumbledore's office. _Neither can live while the other survives. _"I knew that I had to die from the beginning. It was only a matter of time." Harry muttered under his breath

Harry walked out of the office and stepped onto the bottom step just as the halls echoed with Voldemort's voice. "I have her Potter. If you do no show yourself in less than an hour I will kill her." The background noises filtered back as Harry heard the screaming.

"It's a trap," Harry said to himself not wanting to believe that Ginny could have been taken. "She was in the Room of Requirement; there was no way he could have found her."

Just then Percy ran up and grabbed Harry. "She's gone Harry," he croaked, "I checked the Room of Requirement and nobody's seen her. They sent me to tell you."

Harry stood there in shock. His scar burst with pain as he caught a glimpse of Ginny tied against the wall of the topmost room in the Shrieking Shack. He sprinted down the stairs as he flung his invisibility cloak over his shoulders. He ran past Death Eaters and friends, stopping for none of them.

He saw Ron helping up Hermione who had a bleeding gash on her thigh.

He ran out to the ground and the crisp cold air seared his throat. Neville was limping as he and Oliver carried the corpse of Colin Creevey.

Harry dived through the still open passageway of the Whomping Willow and landed in the tunnel he had just been in no more than thirty minutes ago.

He ran to the stairs and began taking them two at a time until he reached the open door that led to the attic room of the Shrieking Shack.

He saw Ginny, tied up and unconscious on the far wall. Harry strode towards her but was blasted aside as Voldemort entered the room.

"You came Potter," Voldemort's high voice said once the smoke cleared. "I knew you would. You and I are so similar yet so different." With a flick of his wand Harry felt an invisible hand pulling him up off the ground into standing position and holding him there.

"For instance I wouldn't come running to save someone, no matter how pretty they were," Voldemort drawled as Ginny's eyes flew open with another flick of his wand. Harry turned towards her and was reading his hand to free her.

"Oh no Potter," Voldemort said while Harry's wand flew across the room. "Did you really believe you were getting a fair fight? No, I learned my lesson last time."

"Fair fight or not, I will always be better than you." Harry spat out venomously as he lifted his gaze so that he was staring directly into Voldemort's scarlet eyes.

Voldemort's eyes strayed from Harry to look at the corpse of his dead snake in the corner. Lying next to her was Snape. He had bewitched his blood into poison before the Dark Lord had summoned him in hopes of killing the snake, knowing that it was a Horcrux.

"What is fair Potter? Was it fair that my idiot of a father left my mother after she stopped giving him the love potion? Was it fair that I had to spend seventeen miserable years in that muggle orphanage?" Voldemort said as the grip tightened on Harry's neck. "Was it fair that no matter what I did your precious Dumbledore never acknowledged it? Was it fair that my biggest downfall was a one year old baby with no magical talent?" His voice was screaming with rage.

"And you Potter," The choking grip had relaxed as Voldemort's voice became dangerously soft, "Was it fair that your parents had to die so young?" A slight smile appeared on his thin lips. "Was it fair that Dumbledore cast you aside for eleven years and left you with those muggles?"

Harry looked down at where his wand was lying. "You don't understand do you Voldemort?" Harry said with a slight laugh. "All of your life you have blamed others for your misfortunes. Instead of taking responsibility for what you did you chose to punish others for your shortcomings. You tried to prevent what you knew was your downfall by killing a poor helpless baby. What you will never understand is that was your greatest downfall. You are no man; you are a fragment of a man." Harry said viciously.

Voldemort threw Harry aside as he lifted the Elder Wand. "Do you know what this is Potter? This is the most powerful wand on Earth. I am the most powerful wizard on Earth. No longer will my powers be doubted because I couldn't kill you. No longer will the wizarding world be separate from the muggle world. I will be remembered as a savior of magic!"

"And now Potter, you must die." He turned to Ginny, "Because I am such a merciful Lord I will kill her first and spare you the thought of what I will do with her once you're gone."

A flash of green light burst from the end of the Elder Wand at the words "Avada Kedavra" and headed directly for Ginny. A brilliant white light exploded in the room as Harry threw himself in front of the curse.

Both bodies of Voldemort and Harry were lifted into the air as the spell ripped apart Harry's soul, which was the same fragment of a soul that resided in Voldemort's body. The link created by Voldemort nearly seventeen years ago was broken as they both laid dead on the floor.

Ginny fell from the ropes that had bounded her and landed on top of Harry's corpse. Her brown eyes, sparkling with tears, locked in on Harry's green eyes as the tears dripped down onto his scar.

**Epilogue **

Ginny closed the manuscript she had been working on for the past years, number seven in a long line of biographies that she had written.

In the wizarding world the biographies were seen as an accurate portrayal of the most famous wizard of all time. In the muggle world they were seen as one of the best fiction series of all time.

"Boy will they be surprised when they read this book." Ginny murmured under her breath.

She looked at the framed photo on her desk of the man she had loved, the man that she still loved to this day and whispered, "This is for you," as she had everyday since his death.

Tearing her eyes away from the smiling face and laughing green eyes Ginny Weasley quickly stood up, adjusted her blonde wig, grabbed the keys hanging off the hook with her alias name "J.K. Rowling", and readied her self for the onslaught of paparazzi waiting outside.


End file.
